Crybaby
by CaptainJilySwan
Summary: Hinami had one rule and one rule only: To not let Ayato see her cry. (First time/ Smut)


Since joining Aogiri, Hinami had one rule and one rule only. That rule was to not let Ayato see her cry. She'd learnt the hard way that Ayato didn't take too kindly to those who displayed weakness, especially in the form of tears. The last thing Hinami needed was someone her age belittling her and shouting at her for allowing such a basic emotion to take control of her. She wasn't used to being yelled at. Since the initial tear-fest, Ayato had not once seen Hinami shed a single tear. They even grew to be quite close. She wouldn't consider them friends, per se, but he didn't scoff everytime he was in her vicinity. That was something.

Then, she slipped up.

It had been an awfully long, taxing day, and Hinami had seen far too much bloodshed for her liking. A ghoul she was, but a ghoul she hated to be. Feeding was just the cross she was forced to bear, and like it or not, she had to hunt to stay alive. No one was doing her any favors around there. Ayato helped her grow more accustomed to it, in his own unique, harsh way. Even still, she disliked it. After her hunt, when she thought she was alone, Hinami got lost in her thoughts. This was her first mistake.

She tried her hardest not to think of her mother, but when there wasn't a task at hand or a person to kill, she couldn't help but let her thoughts meander down that sad, depressing route. Her mother. Her father. She missed them. Allowing that first tear to slide down her cheek was her second mistake.

"Mom…" She choked out, unaware that she was even calling for her. "Mom, I need you. I'm so alone."

That was her third mistake.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" A harsh, familiar voice snapped from the doorway of the room.

"No one." Hinami answered quickly, keeping her head turned away from him so he wouldn't see her wiping away the tears. "I was coughing."

She could hear him as he drew nearer, his steps light, but ominous. She bowed her head, not wanting to look at him when the slew of insults flew from his lips.

"Bullshit. You know you're not going to get any stronger if you keep sniffling like a fuckin' kid."

"I know." Her voice was almost vacant of feeling as she spoke.

"… so are you gonna tell me what you were upset about, or what?"

He crouched to her level and grabbed her chin a bit too roughly between his fingers so she was forced to look at him. Hinami knew better than to bring up the whole family issue. She wasn't stupid enough to open that can of worms, especially when she'd already learnt about Ayato's feelings towards his father from Touka.

"I'm just tired." She said simply, fisting her hands into her tattered dress.

From the look in his eyes, Hinami could tell that he didn't believe her. He didn't have to, really. It wasn't like her answer made a difference. Weakness was weakness in his eyes, and there was absolutely no excuse for it. She waited for a reprimand that didn't come. What DID come was a forceful pair of lips meeting her own, his tongue prying through to stroke hers with it. She hardly had time to react before he was grabbing her wrists and pushing her to the floor. He hovered over her, not once breaking their contact, and kissed her like his life depended on it. When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, Hinami blinked.

"What -"

"Just shut up and stop thinking for one fucking second." He snapped before claiming her lips again.

Hinami had no idea how to navigate the situation, but at the moment, she didn't care. She missed her mom. She missed her dad. Ayato was right there, and she couldn't deny that she'd grown to rely on him over the past couple of years. He was there, and he was real, and she was touching him.

"Being a crybaby isn't going to get you anywhere. Learn to grow the fuck up." His attempt at sounding condescending failed, as his voice was a tad too shaky to be harsh. He leant forward to kiss her eyes, and Hinami realized that she was still crying. She could've sworn she heard, "You have me." Before she could ask, he was kissing her again.

She started responding, and soon, all of their clothes were gone and he was looking at her with a blazing expression. He littered kisses all over her neck and chest, and his hands were groping and massaging her small breasts. He leaned down so he was level with her right breast and he enveloped a pink nipple with his mouth. She gasped, the feeling all too new and all too _wonderful._He swirled his tongue, and Hinami thought for a fleeting moment that he was far too good at this to be as inexperienced as she was.

"Ayato -"

He smirked, and without warning, shoved two fingers inside of her. She winced at the intrusion, but the pinch of pain ebbed as he pumped in and out. Soon, he hit something deep inside of her and light exploded before her eyes. She mewled a lewd sound she never would have thought herself able to make and ground her hips against his hand.

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" He more stated than asked. "You're so fucking _wet."_

He pulled his fingers out of her, and she moaned at the loss. Before she could miss his fingers too much, she looked up to see Ayato guiding himself to her entrance. He bit his lip, and his eyes met hers. There was a silent question swimming in the blue depths, and without saying anything, Hinami nodded. His hips surged forward, and his length was buried inside of her. There was no adjustment period for Hinami, and honestly, she didn't expect there to be. The pain was fleeting, and soon, she was clawing at his back, arching against him so she could feel him deeper inside of her.

"Fuck, Hi - Hinami -" He managed, his voice low and strained.

She cried his name, and that only seemed to spur him on. He pulled back until he was almost all the way out and thrust forward forcefully, drawing out a sound from her that Ayato was sure only dogs could hear.

She came first, but with the way he felt her clenching around his cock, he wasn't too far behind. A spasm forced itself through his body, and he collapsed on top of her, his weight crushing her.

"Ayato -" She gasped. "Can't - breathe."

He rolled off of her quickly and she could see his face coloring. They were both silent for a moment, and before Hinami could pull away, Ayato wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his body.

"You're… you're not alone." He said quietly against her ear.

Hinami felt her eyes well up again. Ayato, like earlier, leant forward and kissed the corners of her eyes.

"Fucking crybaby."

She would have winced at the snap, but it was the first time she saw him say it with a smile on his face.


End file.
